The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid clematis plant known by the cultivar name ‘Andrew VanLaeken’.
The new variety was a chance seedling found in a controlled planting of seedlings in a greenhouse in Walworth, N.Y. in 2003. Seeds were planted and this variety was picked out because of it's unique color combination, huge flower size and lush dark green foliage. This variety was asexually propagated by soft wood cuttings and observed over the next five years. Asexual propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the propagules are identical to the original plant and all distinguished characteristics. The stability of the variety is evidenced by the distinguished characteristics remaining true to form from generation to generation.